This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cameras are often used to capture images and/or video in many events and locations users visit. There may also be some other users nearby capturing images and/or video in the same event but from a different view point. The images and videos can be uploaded to a server in a network, such as the internet, to be available for downloading by other users. When one plays back the video s/he might also want to see images and/or videos captured by others during the event, or s/he might want to obtain other information relating to the event and/or person(s) visible in the video(s). Users may wish, for example, to seek alternative view points, alternate tracks, alternate edits and alternate media even during playback or rendering of media. It may, however, be a cumbersome task to find those images, videos and/or other information from the network.